Vlad Dracula
'''Vlad' is one of the new characters who made his debut in Hotel Transylvania 2. He is the father of Dracula, the paternal grandfather of Mavis, the grandfather-in-law of Jonathan and the maternal great-grandfather of Dennis. He is 1,243 years old. After being ignored by his son for over 6 centuries, Vlad took to living in a dank cave with demonic cronnies. They would often go out at night to steal souls, as fun. It is quite taxing and annoying to get to Vlad's home; Dracula, at one point, said "Oh come on already!" after numerous obstacles. Official Description Biography Early Life There is currently nothing know about Vlad's past other then he was once married and became the father of Dracula. Arrival at the Hotel When Mavis and Johnny go off to visit Johnny's parents Mike and Linda in California, Dracula decides to put his grandson Dennis through a monster-in-training boot camp but when nothing appears to work Drac is forced to ask Vlad for help after his father arrives at the hotel unannounced while trying to keep the fact that Dennis is only half-vampire under wraps. Meeting Dennis When Vlad first meets Dennis he is not aware at first that he is only half-vampire. When he notices that Dennis has no fangs he concludes that Dennis is a "Late Fanger" just like his own son, Dracula. He creates a plan with Dracula to scare the fangs out of Dennis by possessing Kakie The Cake Monster during Dennis' birthday party, but the plan is ruined after Dracula sees how scared Dennis becomes and frees Kakie from their control. Learning the Truth When Vlad discovers that Johnny is a human, and that Dennis is not a pure vampire he becomes outraged. Blaming Dracula for ruining the family bloodline and breaking tradition. He also is appalled to discover that Dracula now accepts humans into the Hotel after years of hiding from them. = Personality Vlad is depicted as being very traditional, and old. Being over 1,000 years old, Vlad doesn't like change. He has a firm belief that humans and monsters shouldn't interact. Relationships Dracula Dracula is Vlad's son. Dracula can't stand being around his father due to a burning hatred from when he was five. Because Drac's fangs were late coming out, Vlad scared them out ("a sort of wussy exorcism") by killing Drac's beloved baby raccoon Lulu. Bela Vlad's right-hand demonic cronie. Vlad has spent his time with a horde of demons for over 600 years since Dracula refused to visit him. Bela enjoys stealing souls and destroying buildings. However, after Bela attempts to hurt Dennis and the rest of his family Vlad turns against Bela. Mavis Mavis is Vlad's granddaughter. She was kept in the dark about his existence, making her think he had passed away. Jonathan Jonathan is Vlad's grandson-in-law via Mavis. It appears that Jonathan is afraid of Vlad. Frank Frank is a longtime friend of Dracula's and appears to know Vlad. Dennis Dennis is Vlad's great-grandson via Mavis. It appears that Vlad doesn't know (to begin with) that Dennis is only half-vampire. When Vlad first meets Dennis he only concludes that his grandson is a "Late Fanger" just like Dracula was, unknown to him that Dennis is half-human. Memorable Quotes *"Are we ready to do this thing?" *''"Talking toilet paper... well that's a new one."'' *''"This hotel must be extinguished."'' *''(To Dracula) "Hey, what did you just do?! A few more seconds and the kid's fangs would have popped right out!"'' *''"You let your daughter marry a human?!"'' *''"Easy Bela. At least there's another Vampire in the family"'' *''(To Bela) "You know what, just wait outside for me. This is family stuff. You'll only get in the way"'' *''(To Bela) "Don't ever come near me, or my family again!"'' *''"So you run a hotel now? From prince of darkness to king of room service..."' *"Alright, where's my vampson?"'' *(To Dennis) "Let me see those fangs." *''(To Dracula) "Why don't you just put a stake through my heart!"'' *''"Holy rabies, he finally invites me to something."'' *''"It's at a hotel? Fancy Shmancy"'' Trivia * His name is an obvious reference to Vlad the Impaler, in which Bram Stokers's Dracula is based on. * Vlad's attitude towards humans is very similar to Dracula's attitude towards them in the first film. **This also explains why Dracula had a dislike towards humans. *He also could be based off of the character Vlad from Danny Phantom. (Whose ghost form also resembled a Vampire.) *Vlad's address is 666 Gory Cliff Lane Gallery VladHotelT.png VladHotelT #2.png VladHotel2 #3.png|"Talking toliet paper... Well, that's a new one." Count Vlad.png Vlad & Man-Bat.png vlad2.png|Vlad talking to Bela Vlad_Hotel.png Angry Vlad.png Vlad Meets Johnny.png Vlad discovers Johnny is Human.png|Vlad discovers that Johnny is a Human Vlad and Drac.png __FORCETOC__ Videos Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Protagonists